


in me all that fire is repeated

by LoveOnTheWater



Series: Pablo Neruda Zutara Poetry Prompts [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Pablo Neruda's Poetry, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: "in me nothing is extinguished or forgotten"
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Pablo Neruda Zutara Poetry Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031808
Kudos: 3





	in me all that fire is repeated

in me all that fire is repeated - 

little girl, water girl, the world

in her eyes, the churning dearth

the land she could never deserve to be

and the love she was not afraid to have;

see the fire boy on the horizon, see

his open amber eyes, see the way

he lands himself in a world

of ice and frightens you, all of him 

bright alive, in this moment

in this little girl all that fire

is repeated

all the stories of the past

and then the boy

the child standing at the ship's edge

ponytail streaming

searching for nothing 

that could not be called love

the stories of her ancestors shall be realized

in this moment

in the fire of his eyes


End file.
